Oboro Mochizuki
is a young star and an idol in present day Japan, appearing in various films and television dramas. Like many others, he too received the mysterious red calling card of Psyren but in an attempt to reveal its secrets to the nation on a local talk show, he was swiftly silenced by Nemesis Q causing him to collapse live on air. If not for the timely intervention of both Elmore Tenjuin and Van, this event would have proved fatal. Appearance Befitting his place in the public eye; Oboro is a relatively attractive slender yet well built young male, whose distinctive characteristics have enthralled the hearts of many females from a diverse range of ages, including Ageha's own sister Fubuki. These appealing features comprise of a pale and smooth complexion, accentuated by long locks of jet black hair, typically roughly arranged in a spiky style but occasionally pulled and tied back into a single ponytail. Thanks to his profession, Oboro is afforded the luxury of owning clothes that are at the height of fashion and although they all conform to the popular current trends, he possesses a large variety ranging from formal to casual.Psyren manga; Chapter 13, page 3-8 After barely surviving the consecutive traumatic circumstances of Shiner's almost fatal wound and the cemetery of Tavoo, Oboro's subsequent appearance understandably adopts a decidedly more dishevelled look, also with the addition of numerous Illumina cores superficially integrated along both his arms and the majority of his torso. In the Promised Tears arc, Oboro's Illumina cores are removed by Nemesis Q when the Resistance is sent one year into the future to retrieve the Promised Tears and his body returns to normal. Psyren manga; Chapter 83, page 16-19 Personality By his own admission; Oboro is a selfish and narcissistic individual who tends to prejudicially look down upon others that he meets, despite being rather simple minded in regards to the area of common sense himself, aptly demonstrated when he could not comprehend the reason as to why he was so cold even though he had just recently taken a shower completely neglecting the fact that he had failed to dress yet.Psyren manga; Chapter 12, page 18 Even with all the immense privileges presented to him in light of his profession, Oboro still asserts that his current life style is insufficient and tedious, resulting in the development of an unhealthy infatuation for danger and destruction. This meant that unlike the majority of others that were confronted with the atrocity of the future that is Psyren, Oboro didn't become perplexed at the explanation but rather found the sparkle in his eyes rekindle as he listened.Psyren manga; Chapter 15, pages 6-7 Despite all these various character flaws, Oboro seemingly develops a PSI ability intended to benefit those around him instead of himself in the form of Cure, however, he has so far only utilized it in order to preserve the lives that serve his own convenience or personal feelings. Amongst these chosen few, Ageha is considered especially important as Oboro believes he is a vital component to maintaining the presence of interesting situations within his life.Psyren manga; Chapter 24, pages 4-6 After his near-death experience, Oboro spent a lot of time alone in Psyren. This didn't help his mind much, as his ego and delusional ideas grew, due to his new powers. By this point, he thinks the entire world is just a plaything to amuse him. After Ageha wakes from his coma, Oboro seems to have returned to his normal self. Synopsis PSI Arc In preparation for a latter television appearance regarding the Psyren mystery, Oboro was supposed to be attending to himself within the confines of his dressing room but when his manager is pressured into ascertaining the reason behind his absence from the set, she discovers that he is instead weeping copiously over the fact that his body is so cold despite just taking a shower. Observing that his decency is barely being preserved by the presence of a single small towel, she demands that he puts some clothes on and while he reluctantly fulfills this order, she questions him on why he appears to be dragging his feet lately. Oboro discloses that since receiving it he has been obsessed by the red calling card and the apparent danger it represents, something he finds very enticing because it could be a precursor to a more interesting period.Psyren manga; Chapter 12, page 19 Joining the live panel on stage, Oboro enters gracefully while displaying a pleasant smile but his present thoughts are devoted entirely on the current condition of his appetite, so he immediately finishes a large glass of drink upon taking his seat. Abjectly looking around to inquire about seconds, Oboro is introduced with a brief recounting of his encounter with Nemesis Q that turned into a fight for his life, which he finds strange as he has never fought anyone. Answering the request to provide further explanation, he begins to detail the initial occurrence but the sudden descent of the imposing and unperceivable figure of Nemesis Q, brings a swift conclusion to proceedings as Oboro collapses to the ground. Regaining consciousness thanks to Van's emergency medical treatment, Oboro is confronted by Elmore Tenjuin who states that he was lucky they were able to intervene as otherwise the affliction would have proved fatal, before reminding him that he shouldn't partake in actions that disobey the rules stipulated by the calling card. Oboro then remarks that he didn't imagine her to be such a "shriveled little raisin", while refusing her prior offer to divulge information concerning Psyren in exchange for 500 million yen, stating that he is more than prepared for the events ahead as he didn't come to this world to live a life as boring as this one.Psyren manga; Chapter 13, pages 11-12 Tatsuo & the Worm Arc Heeding Nemesis Q's inevitable summons, Oboro is amongst the drifters that comprise the group confronting Ageha Yoshina's second journey to Psyren. Hearing the distinctive ring of a telephone, Oboro goes in search of the offending item but he is perplexed when he discovers that the phone is clearly disconnected and thus shouldn't be capable of emitting noise. However; the situation is soon resolved and the characteristic warning is issued but unlike the majority, he calmly listens to Sakurako Amamiya's subsequent explanation and faced with the revelation of their catastrophic future, he finds the sparkle return to his eyes. Unable to contain his fascination any longer, even knowing the seemingly indivertible danger he will face, Oboro heads out to confirm things for himself. A concerned Ageha attempts to deter him but Oboro simply retorts that it is no business of his and that he has always upset those around him because of his selfishness, before stating that he has no love for people like Ageha. Oboro's actions convince a large portion of the newcomers to do the same, so a significant group begins to traverse the sand between them and the exit, unknowingly disturbing an enormous Tavoo in the process.Psyren manga; Chapter 15, pages 16-18 As the ravenous worm erupts from beneath the ground, Oboro instinctively freezes in the face of such a gigantic creature, an action which unwittingly saves his life as the worm is unable to detect his presence. Obeying Amamiya's telepathic command to seek out elevation, he quickly relocates to his original destination and is saved by reluctantly accepting a helping hand offered by Ageha, while demanding that his savior acknowledge that he is not a child. A subsequent timely intervention from both Amamiya and Hiryū Asaga, not only assures their safety but also provides Oboro with his first observation of PSI. After returning to the interior of the ruined building, Oboro notices that Ageha sustained a small cut due most likely to his prior actions, just before witnessing the death of the remainder of the other drifters at the hands of a mysterious figure.Psyren manga; Chapter 16, pages 17-18 When the group begins to contemplate what to do in light of Tatsuo Mana's arrival and his intent to kill them, aptly demonstrated by the destruction of the upper levels of the structure they are residing in, matters soon become complicated even further as Oboro falls victim to the Psyren disease.Psyren manga; Chapter 17, page 21 As Ageha attends to the slowly awakening Oboro, he finds himself being hugged by the delirious idol in his attempts to find warmth, who then divulges that he can't make it on his own when he is sick.Psyren manga; Chapter 18, pages 1-2 Recovering from the debilitating effects of the illness, Oboro devises an ingenious yet perilous plan in order to turn the tides of the desperate set of circumstances they found themselves currently in. This scheme relied upon the successful capture of Tatsuo's mask, a device that was capable of emitting frequencies that the monster was unable to stand, as this was the only assured means of repelling the enormous worm. Despite the tremendous risk involved, the group ultimately agreed to the conduction of two simultaneous operations, one to divert the creature and the other to acquire the necessary mask. Ascertaining that it would take a further two hours for the Tatsuo to become operational again, the two individual teams enact their strategy just before 10pm but Oboro was grudgingly left behind to watch over the sick Kabuto Kirisaki.Psyren manga; Chapter 20, pages 13-14 Intending to join the action regardless, Oboro remarks that he is not the type to sit idly by and watch a dangerous situation pass, as his very identity itself is that of insatiable curiosity. So leaving the relative safety of his elevated location, Oboro heads towards the battlefield, noting that ever since his fever passed he feels like he is overflowing with energy as if he has almost become something "divine".Psyren manga; Chapter 21, pages 6-7 Much to his disappointment, Oboro arrives at the site of the confrontation just mere moments after it has concluded, missing his opportunity to observe Ageha's PSI. A still elated Oboro ponders upon the power which is forming within his own physical entity, intending it to be something even more destructive than previously demonstrated but his mood soon drastically alters after Ageha collapses. Seemingly reacting to his fervent pleas to preserve Ageha in order so that he might live on at his convenience, Oboro's body gives rise to the ability Cure which manages to heal the almost fatal injuries. Relieved at the sight of Ageha rousing from an almost permanent coma, Oboro hugs him a further time, admitting both that he was only able to save him because he too had experienced the very same power and that he owed that boy another debt of gratitude. The pair then rush towards Hiryū's position, where Oboro utilizes the full extent of his new capabilities to seal the deep wound, despite becoming bored part way through the treatment and almost refusing to continue.Psyren manga; Chapter 24, page 14 Tenjuu Elmore Arc Upon returning to the present, Oboro explains Tatsuo did not return with them because he needed to locate his respective calling card in Psyren, neglecting to disclose this fact at the time in order to avoid causing further trouble to the already frantic drifters.Psyren manga; Chapter 25, page 18 After the events of the previous day, Oboro imposes upon Ageha by staying the night at his, which comes as a great surprise to his sister Fubuki Yoshina the following morning. Oboro apologizes for the inconvenience of his imposition but upon learning that it prevented Ageha for a torture session, he is just happy he could be of help. Thanking Fubuki for her delicious breakfast, the pair of drifters leaves to discuss matters in an easier location, with Oboro contemplating how furious his manger is going to be in light of his brief break. With a short explanation of how the Psyren calling cards function, the two continue on their journey until Matsuri Yagumo beckons them to another location, so that they may be trained in Rise by Kagetora Hyōdō.Psyren manga; Chapter 26, pages 15-19 Shortly after a unequivocal defeat delivered literally at the hands of their violent instructor, Oboro conveniently decides that he is better off observing for the time being, attending only to treat the wounds of the others. Eventually the fact that he hasn't been involved in any of the activities, angers Kagetora to the point that he challenges him directly to attempt landing a single strike, which Oboro pleasantly accepts. Causally walking towards his adversary, Oboro moves past him in one swift motion, removing and subsequently taking with him the sunglasses adorning Kagetora's face just mere moments before.Psyren manga; Chapter 28, page 8 Many days later, Oboro requests that both Ageha and Amamiya accompany him on his trip to Elmore Tenjuin's residence, after he received an invitation from her earlier. Entering the enormous mansion, Oboro intently listens to Elmore's recollection, before sitting down with the remainder of the family for a meal. After this both he and Amamiya return home.Psyren manga; Chapter 30, page 19 Third Trip arc Called back to Psyren for his second trip; Oboro converges with everyone else that survived the last round, with the exception of Kabuto who is strangely absent, leading Oboro to believe that he paid the fatal price for disclosing information about Psyren.Psyren manga; Chapter 32, page 11 Discovering footprints that lead towards the mountainous region where the exit is located, Oboro concludes that Kabuto must have arrived here before them and headed off without confirmation on where the gate was. Attempting to catch up with the wandering drifter, Oboro ascertains that he can keep up with the significantly faster Ageha and Amamiya by utilizing Rise in explosive bursts. Using this method he manages to arrive at Kabuto's destination just after the pair that left before him.Psyren manga; Chapter 33, page 17 Entering the concealed underground shelter, Oboro reveals that there are no newspapers from 2010 onwards, before discovering various fliers pertaining to the mysterious group W.I.S.E. and the Day of Rebirth.Psyren manga; Chapter 34, pages 14-17 Reading the horrifying accounts of Kabuto's Uncle, Oboro concludes that this must be the group who with their powerful PSI and Tavoo took over the entirety of Japan in the future, before he witnesses a video that details the events of the Declaration of War.Psyren manga; Chapter 36, pages 1-15 Trapped within the confines of the facility when Dholaki finally makes an appearance, Oboro has little option than to heed his opponent's requests to exit to the outside where he can interrogate the group. Utilizing the momentary opening created by Hiryū, Oboro orchestrates a successful escape but observing the injured Hiryū cornered by the monstrous Gordov, he deems it only fair that he lends a helping hand. With his fellow drifter in such a terrible condition and his intuition telling him that he shouldn't turn his back to his present adversary, Oboro takes the decision to instead fight rather than flee.Psyren manga; Chapter 38, pages 12-14 As Gordov begins to reveal his true form in preparation for a devastating attack, Oboro seemingly going against both sense and instinct, impetuously charges right towards the perilous situation. Standing atop the resulting giant distorted mass that was his former opponent, he explains the details behind his newly created technique Biological Ruin, which didn't technically defeat his foe because in actuality the creature is still alive. Proceeding to state that he merely applied his power to cure directly to the core located in the organism’s head, after contemplating that he might be able to restore the separate lives that composed the entity of this particular Tavoo. Oboro remarks that it was unfortunate that his theory didn't hold true, before asking Hiryū to destroy the core and thus the creature but in fulfilling this request, Hiryū thinks that he hasn't heard a more obvious lie in his entire life, believing that Oboro only dived in without hesitation in order to quench his curiosity.Psyren manga; Chapter 40, pages 3-12 Regrouping with the other drifters after Dholaki's defeat and Shiner's arrival, the group quickly locate the exit and return to the respective homes in the present.Psyren manga; Chapter 44, page 12 Tenju's Root Arc After returning from a prolonged session of filming in the mountains, Oboro is contacted by both Ageha and Amamiya to observe the contents of the video they discovered during their last trip to Psyren. Joining the others that form their group, it is noticed by all in attendance that the series of events have radically altered, with Miroku Amagi and the other members of W.I.S.E. neglecting to conceal their identities like they did in the prior viewing. Oboro correctly concludes that as the Elmore Wood children had already met Miroku on a previous occurrence and observed his ability, they would not be killed by him on this occasion. However, the children s fates remained sealed thanks to the presence of Dholaki and Junas, and also due to the death of Elmore Tenjuin in a passenger plane crash the year before the Declaration of War occurs. Upon learning this last piece of information, Ageha and Oboro race to the airport in the latter's car, during which time Oboro questions as to why none of the drifters are present in the video. The pair split up in their frantic efforts to locate their intended target but an untimely call by Nemesis Q, jeopardizes this goal as the two are transported back to Psyren.Psyren manga; Chapter 58, pages 2-18 Assembling with the remaining drifters, Oboro and the rest of the group immediately find themselves surrounded by Tavoo in the heavily infested territory. Complicating matters even further, Shiner and a newly revived Dholaki arrive at the specific destination.Psyren manga; Chapter 60, page 18 Almost instantaneously the team are separated by a combination of Dholaki's Explosia and Shiner's Hexagonal Transfer System, leaving Ageha and Kabuto to confront Dholaki alone. However, the others encounter their own respective problems that could potentially result in a similar fatal conclusion, as they themselves and the large fragment of earth they were previously standing upon makes an inevitable descent towards the ground below. Reacting quickly, Oboro manages to slide along the length of the towering structure in order to conduct a relatively graceful landing, only to be met with the imposing figure of Shiner.Psyren manga; Chapter 61, pages 15-17 Concluding a brief explanation of how Illumina function and the process in which they are grafted to the body, Shiner goes on the offensive, piercing Oboro in a vital spot on his upper torso while leaving him completely unaware of when this event even occurred.Psyren manga; Chapter 63, page 13 Amamiya telepathically communicates with Oboro, telling him to hurry up and heal himself before they're all slaughtered but he instead discloses that his Cure won't work on himself and that the bleeding won't stop. To add insult to injury, Shiner teleports Oboro to a graveyard of failed Illumina experiments located beneath them, intending this to be his final resting place.Psyren manga; Chapter 64, pages 6-8 Q's Master Arc Determining the location of and subsequently assisting the master of Nemesis Q, Ageha persistently demands that she discloses the whereabouts of the other drifters that came to Psyren with them, explicitly Hiryū and Oboro. Unable to grant such a request, she instead offers a beneficial compromise that sees Nemesis Q being transferred to the destinations of the intended targets, in order to relay a visualization back to Ageha. Oboro becomes the first objective and so positioned just above his last known location, the destruction of the giant fragment of earth associated with Shiner's Hexagonal Transfer System is observed. A distinctly disheveled Oboro emerges from the resulting cloud of dust, questioning whether he had been saved or not. However, before he has time to contemplate further, a massive Tavoo approaches him. Unperturbed by the present circumstance, Oboro asks the creature if he plans on eating him and remarks that it is pitiful for it to have become like this, as he makes contact with an outstretched hand. As Oboro then states that he desires to vent a little, the creature rapidly begins to disintegrate, leaving behind only it's skeleton and Illumina. Now cloaked by a tattered piece of fabric and clutching the remaining core, Oboro says "you and I...we are the same kind", displaying what appears to be numerous small Illumina embedded along the lengths of his arms.Psyren manga; Chapter 83, pages 15-19 With this the projections suddenly go blank, supposedly due to the interference of another energy field surrounding Oboro but this theory is suddenly rejected, instead replaced with one that concludes that the field is in fact just Oboro's life force flowing out, potentially suggesting that he had been "reborn".Psyren manga; Chapter 84, pages 1-2 Invasion Arc As the 2nd Star Commander, Junas, and the group under his command, Scourge, convene above the structure that conceals Tenju's Root, amongst their group is a single masked member referred to only by the name Odo.Psyren manga; Chapter 112, page 16 This mysterious individual descends into the secret facility along with the rest of his group, silently observing their battle with Kyle, until their adversary attempts to impede their progress by utilizing his respective strongest technique, Full Arm. In a tremendous display of strength, Odo simply smashes through the enormous block, using only his angular sword and Rise capabilities.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, pages 14-15 While searching for the remainder of the civilians, the group encounter Frederica Tenjuin and quickly decide that Nekka should remain behind to fight, as they continue to proceed by charging straight through their opponent's intense flames.Psyren manga; Chapter 117, page 18 Odo's exact movements become unknown for a brief period after this event but it is assumed that he was currently hunting down survivors like the rest of his group. The masked figure only emerges again after Tatsuo's Burst infused shot protrudes the dark sky, allowing dazzling sunlight to illuminate the entire battlefield and exposing Junas' Illumina core to the debilitating rays. Odo then saves and subsequently heals Ageha from Junas' desperate attack, telling him not to die unnecessarily in random places as "the stage is getting set-up" and that he looks forward to meeting him again but the significance of these words isn't revealed, yet Ageha seemingly recognizes the person's voice as he retreats into the distance.Psyren manga; Chapter 123, pages 13-14 Nova Arc When the Resistance attack W.I.S.E.'s central base of operations, Astral Nova, Oboro amidst the heated conflict remarks that with Grana unable to move, Junas weakened by the prior pollution and even Caprico taking to the battlefield, "the stage is ready". Upon hearing this, Delboro immediately lunges at his supposed subordinate's face, while demanding to know who the hell he is. With the mask now partially broken, revealing his true visage to the world, the intruder casually replies, "Oboro Mochizuki".Psyren manga; Chapter 129, pages 18-19 Reminiscing about his past exploits, Oboro recounts the exact circumstances that led to his current guise, instigated by a chance meeting with the individual known as Odo. Instinctively attacking the apparent survivor, Odo quickly finds himself overwhelmed by the apologetic cloaked figure, who notes on the convenience that his defeated victim is mute. Utilizing this coincidental opportunity, Oboro assumes the identity of the masked soldier, literally attracting the target's respective Illumina core out of his very chest to complete his intended desires. Now aware of the invader's infiltration, Delboro questions on what he hopes to achieve by opposing W.I.S.E. solitarily, receiving the simple retort of "to destroy (it)". As Oboro emerges from a dense cloud of debris after being violently propelled across the room, the torn remnants of his clothing evidently demonstrate the overwhelming gap between the two adversaries, with the innumerable Illumina cores integrated into his torso now on display. Asked how he was able to survive his present condition, Oboro remarks that it is "because...I am a genius, the genius Oboro Mochizuki has risen from the dead". Breaking through the exterior of the structure and rapidly descending toward the ground below, Oboro reflects upon his achievement in managing to resurrect himself in the depths of the cemetery of Tavoo and how falling so deep into despair, the only option was to go up. Violently crushing his former opponent as he lands, he proceeds to leap atop one of the enormous Tavoo in the immediate vicinity, before congratulating Kyle and Frederica on their prior efforts. Informing the pair that he will handle the rest, Oboro plunges his arms into the creature's head in order to activate Live Fusion, which instantaneously causes a large crown to erupt from the organism's skull. Oboro then explains the process involved in his new technique, while fabricating four additional limbs from the unwitting organic material. Observing the creation of another Tavoo due to Caprico's abilities, Oboro suggests that they prove which of them is the King of Tavoos as he impetuously charges into battle astride the monstrosity he just formed, spouting information concerning his quest to overcome everyone and challenge Miroku Amagi.Psyren manga; Chapter 130, pages 1-17 Defeating his opposition's respective creature, Oboro swiftly alters his aim to the capture of Caprico, producing two immense arms with the intention of grasping the young girl. Junas's subsequent destructive intervention seemingly puts a stop to this but the resulting fragments of flesh remain under Oboro's control and switch their target, instead attempting to envelop and absorb the vulnerable star commander. However, a volatile blast originating from Grana suitably disperses the devious particles, just moments before Oboro himself is subjected to two devastating telekinetic punches.Psyren manga; Chapter 131, pages 9-13 Despite this evident reversal in fortune, Oboro savours the momentous opportunity to directly oppose the zenith of W.I.S.E.'s offensive forces in this conflict but this elation is only momentary, as his fabricated monstrosity is ruthlessly ruptured from beneath him. As he completes his subsequent inevitable descent towards the ground below, Oboro contemplates how events could have resulted in such a definitive defeat due to his belief that the world he inhabits exists solely for his own enjoyment and to add color to his previously dull life. Neglecting all external proceedings as he is absorbed by these pessimistic thoughts, the imposing figure of Grana is allowed to prepare for the deliverance of the culminating strike, until a swift intervention originating from a concerned Ageha manages to save the disillusioned Oboro. Reunited with his estranged comrades and questioned about his current state by Amamiya, Oboro admits that it was as a consequence of his own characteristics which ultimately resulted in his present predicament, thus he doesn't regret the decision. However; Ageha agonizes over the prevention of his friend's return to their original world but Oboro consoles him by stating that he doesn't desire to travel to such a boring place, further remarking that he wanted to clear a path not only for his own sake but for Ageha's as well. Imparting one final portion of information, Oboro warns Ageha about his suspicions concerning Miroku's undertaking of another covert yet malicious scheme.Psyren manga; Chapter 133, pages 5-10 Epilogue After the future of destruction is averted for the present, Oboro is among the characters that are able to return to the present timeline and welcome the coma-induced Ageha back into consciousness at the hospital. It is assumed he returns to his previous job as well. PSI Abilities Burst File:Oboro_Cure.png|Cure Biological Ruin.png|Biological Ruin oboronew.jpg|Cell Wall Destruction Live Fusion.png|Live Fusion Vsvszdv.png|Live Fusion, the resultant appearance of the combination of three Tavoo Cure - A highly specialized hybrid variant of PSI, fabricated from the consecutive utilization and simultaneous combination of two derivatives of PSI's three basic forms, explicitly Burst and Rise. The process to initiate this particular technique involves employing a Rise which specifically heightens the body's own natural healing properties but unlike other forms, which are typically manipulated to strengthen only one's self, under this circumstance the regenerative capabilities are instead projected outwards through the application of Burst. However, due to the intricate nature of the ability in question, the user is incapable of exploiting it in order to repair their physical wounds. Despite being noted as a complex concept that few are able to grasp, Oboro appears to be a prodigy in regards to Cure as he was not only able to quickly replicate but also implement what he had only experienced recently, without any specific instruction or prior knowledge pertaining to the fundamentals of PSI. He claims this feat was only possible because the ability had already been previously performed on himself upon on a prior occasion by Van, yet there are still distinct variations between the respective representations as Oboro's functions only when he maintains direct contact with the intended subject through a hug, during which a large unperceivable figure is generated to his rear.Psyren manga; Chapter 24, pages 6-11 *'Biological Ruin' - Confronted by the monstrous form of the chimera-like tavoo referred to only as Gordov, Oboro postulated that he could potentially restore each of the individual species grafted into the composition of the creature to their original and separate entities, by pouring the full extent of his Cure capabilities directly into its respective Illumina. However, by saturating the core which controlled the entire organism with life energy, the biological circuitry which preserved its delicate balance inadvertently went completely out of control. This ultimately resulted in it assuming an immobile and enormous blob-like structure, though Oboro theorized that it would revert to it's prior shape given enough time.Psyren manga; Chapter 40, pages 9-11 *'Cell Wall Destruction' - After his supposed resurrection; Oboro demonstrated the ability to rapidly disintegrate the entirety of a substantial tavoo, by simply engaging in direct physical contact with the creatures exterior, with the only remnants being its core and skeletal structure. This technique is a further extension of his Cure capabilities, focusing on the process of regeneration that sees the damaged cells firstly being destroyed and removed, before the unaffected surrounding tissue is allowed to replicate itself to occupy the resulting absence. However; in this exception Oboro neglects the latter part of this complex process, instead concentrating entirely upon the utter destruction of the cell walls of an organism, leading to the observed result.Psyren manga; Chapter 83, pages 18-19 *'Harmonious' (生命融和（ハーモニウス） Seimei Yūwa (Hāmoniusu), lit. Life Harmony) - A technique that was born out of the pure desperation and conviction to sustain his own life after suffering an inevitably fatal wound, which allows Oboro to integrate foreign material into his own physical composition, subsequently altering the component elements into a pleasing or appropriate combination according to Oboro's own whims. The fundamental process involved with this respective ability requires the successful completion of two distinct phases; the first of these is the destruction of the cellular walls of the intended organism by establishing direct physical contact, followed immediately by the secondary absorption of the desirable matter and the manipulation of its form. The most basic demonstrated application of this technique is the incorporation of various Illumina cores seemingly without restriction or limitation to their number, not only negating the immense risk associated with even undergoing a fusion with just a singular orb but also the granting of a substantial increase to all aspects of the user's power. However; the capacity of this capability are far more diverse when concerning the participation of a Tavoo, as through the insertion of just a portion of one his limbs, Oboro is able to both mentally and physically conform the creature to his will. With the further introduction of other Tavoo, the alterations can become even more drastic, as the extra material can be reformed into the production of additional limbs if deemed necessary.Psyren manga; Chapter 130, pages 7-16 Even after separation from the primary body, any flesh originating from the respective creature remains under Oboro's control, allowing him to continue to manipulate it at will.Psyren manga; Chapter 131, page 11 Rise Synchronized Rise.png|Synchronized Rise Odo Smash.jpg|Strength Rise Synchronized - Although never directly participating in Kagetora Hyōdō's training in this aspect, other than through observation, when Oboro was eventually asked to attempt to land even a singular strike upon his experienced instructor, he seemingly accomplishes this feat with relative ease in one swift motion. However this apparent demonstrated velocity is in actuality a deceptive trick, achieved instead by synchronizing with the rhythm of his adversary's breathing before subsequently concealing himself in his opponent's "mental blind spot", therefore allowing him to move without notice even against the most diligent of foes.Psyren manga; Chapter 28, pages 6-8 Strength – After the insertion of multiple Illumina cores into various places upon his body, the capacity of Oboro’s physical strength has increased exponentially, to the point that under the disguise of Odo he was capable of destroying Kyle’s Full Armour utilizing only a straight angled sword.Psyren manga; Chapter 116, pages 14-15 He was also strong enough to easily defeat Delboro with this quality of Rise alone, an adversary who was strong enough to fight on equal footing with Kyle, a highly reputed Rise user in his own right.Psyren manga; Chapter 130, pages 1-8 Trance Unknown - During his brief periods of activity within the series, Oboro currently has failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely on his extensive Cure based abilities by exploiting the various fundamental components of the process involved. However, it has yet to be explicitly expressed that he is incapable of using it. Quotes *(To his manager) "That card is definitely...something extremely dangerous! Life is beautiful because it is dangerous, I think I've gotten myself involved in something interesting!"Psyren manga; Chapter 12, page 19 *(To Ageha) "No...you can't be...dying!? Here!? You're going to die right here!? No!! This is no joke!! You have to live!!! We've only just met today...!! Unacceptable! I won't allow you to!!! My life as Oboro Mochizuki is just getting interesting! To protect that life, I need every piece, not lacking a single one!!! If you die...then nothing will change! Something tells me...that you are a vital piece in the puzzle that comprises my life. For me to be moved to tears over the death of a stranger...you have to live...for my personal reasons."Psyren manga; Chapter 24, pages 4-6 *(To Ageha) "I'm paying the price for being myself, but I don't regret the choice that I made. I don't want to return to that boring world anymore. In this world, for my own sake...for your sake, I wanted to clear a path. It seems that just my power alone wouldn't make it..."Psyren manga; Chapter 133, page 10 References Navigation Category:The Resistance Category:Drifter Category:Characters Category:Psychicer